Winner at a Losing Game
by thatgleekychick
Summary: His Dad lost his job, his family lost their house, he lost Quinn, and New Directions lost Nationals. Has Sam lost it all? What else is left to lose? Post-Rumours


AN: a tiny drabble based off of 'Rumours'. It was intended to be more angsty but this is what it turned into. This takes place after Season 2, Finn and Quinn have broken up and I'm ignoring whatever was going on in the promo for 'Prom Queen'

R&R!

For Sadie because if she hadn't said 'gimme gimme' this would have all stayed in my head.

* * *

><p>The school year was over. New Directions came in second at Nationals and as much as it was a step up from not placing the year before, everyone's walking around like they lost the whole thing. And maybe they were on a roll and to not go all the way sucked, a lot; but there would be next year.<p>

But as he relished in the little alone time he had, Sam wasn't sure if he'd be able to join them. He wanted to, more than anything, but his family wasn't going to be able to stay in Lima much longer, if things didn't look up. His family had lost everything; he might as well change schools again, lose probably the best friends he'd ever had and resort to only singing for Stacy and Stevie.

And as much as he would hate that, he couldn't take the looks on his parent's faces anymore He couldn't handle watching them worry so much.

His mom and dad walked in the door with his sister and brother, coming home from the park down the road. His mom immediately grabbed her purse from the hook by the door, then turned and followed Sam's father back out the door who called a "we'll be back" before shutting the motel room door behind him.

"Sammy," Stacy called causing Sam to look up as his little sister stood in front of him."

"Yeah, Stac,"

"Can Quinn bring her dolls over again?"

Sam placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "I'll call her and see what she's doing."

"Okay," Stacy said walking around Sam to sit on top of the bed, joining Stevie who was watching TV.

Sam pulled out his phone and sent Quinn as text. A moment later Quinn notified him she was on her way. When Sam told Stacy, she squealed, but Stevie groaned.

"I'll take you out to play catch," Sam added.

It was a lot harder to keep his siblings occupied without the daily interference of school. But there wasn't much else anyone could do.

Quinn showed up fifteen minutes later, a large box in her hands.

"She can keep them if she wants. I'm not really using them."

"No room," Sam said and the smile that Quinn was wearing dropped slightly.

Seeing Quinn, Stacy's face lit up and she leaped off the bed and into the older girl's arms. Sam reached into a box and pulled out a baseball and a mitt, both worn and tattered.

"You ready, buddy?" Sam asked looking at Stevie who jumped off the bed and followed Sam outside.

The warm summer sun was beginning to sink below the horizon when Sam brought Stevie back inside and fed both of his siblings, and Quinn dinner. Afterward, Quinn tucked both of the kids into bed and turned to see Sam sitting at the tiny table in what was supposed to be the kitchen area, his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Quinn asked taking the other chair at the tiny table.

"No, not really."

"What do you need?"

"For everything-for this-to be over. To not feel like I've lost everything this year."

"That's not true."

"It is. My dad lost his job, then we lost the house, then I lost you, then we lost Nationals."

"You're wrong."

"Okay, so we didn't lose Nationals, but it still kind of sucks. And if we have to move-"

"Let me finish," Quinn softly sang so to not wake Sam's siblings, "you didn't lose me. Well maybe for a little bit, but I'm here now."

Quinn placed her hand over Sam's as it sat on top of the table, causing a slight smile to erupt from Sam's lips.

"Really?"

"Of course silly,"

"Thank you, Quinn," Sam whispered, "for everything. I'm not sure how long I would have lasted without your help."

"You're welcome," Quinn said softly before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Sam's cheek.

"I have to get home," she said standing up and turning towards the door.

"Your box," Sam exclaimed.

"Bring it over tomorrow," Quinn said with a smile as she exited and closed the door behind her.


End file.
